Stay
by merlucadevotion
Summary: A certain persistant little girl becomes the catalyst for a much needed conversation between Meredith and Andrew. Merluca one shot.


**A/N: Hey guys this was a request by merlucaforever on twitter and I hope you guys enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it!**

Meredith sat on the couch with her youngest daughter laid across her lap watching tv while she calmly ran her fingers through her soft blonde locks.

When the movie they were watching was over, Ellis looked up at her mother. "Mommy, where's Drew?" She asked out of nowhere.

The question undoubtedly took Meredith off guard. It had been a couple of weeks since her "break up" with Andrew and she knew that it was only a matter of time before the children started to ask about him. Despite this, she had to think about how to explain this in a way her baby girl could understand.

"I don't know, sweetie. I think he's working today." Meredith answered.

"Can he come here today after work? Drew promised to teach me how to ride my bike." Ellis said.

"I can teach you." Meredith suggested.

"No! I want Drew to do it. He promised" Ellis pouted.

Meredith sighed. There was no way she had the heart to tell her daughter that Andrew may not be coming around at all anymore. "Okay, baby, I'll call him."

Ellis' face lit up instantly. "Yay! Thank you mommy!" She got up from the couch and ran off to her room chanting "Drew's coming! Drew's coming!"

Meredith picked up her phone and stopped at Andrew's name in her contacts. Finally, she swallowed her pride and hit "call".

The phone rang for a bit then Andrew answered. Andrew would be lying if he said his heart didn't beat slightly faster than normal at the sight of Meredith's name and photo flashing on his phone screen.

"Hello?"

"Andrew, hey. I know I probably shouldn't be calling you like this but apparently you promised to teach Ellis to ride her bike and now it's all she wants and I didn't have the heart to tell her no.."

She paused briefly. "Are you still there?"

"Still here." He replied.

"So, I'm wondering if it's not too much to ask, if you could maybe stop by today to help her out with that? I'm sure you have better things to do, so it's totally fine if you can't. You have no obligations to us and she'll get over it eventually."

"No, it's fine, Meredith. I know I promised Ellis. I have a pretty light day at the hospital so I can stop by this afternoon."

"Great, thanks. See you later then." Meredith nearly slipped with a "Love you" at the end, which had come as a habit now, but thankfully stopped herself.

"See you later" Andrew said.

Meredith put her phone down and sighed deeply. She wanted so badly to be pissed at Andrew but he was making it extremely difficult. Of course he would take time out of his day without hesitation to keep a promise he made to her daughter despite the issues between him and Meredith because that's just the type of man he was. He was a genuinely good man with the biggest heart. A huge part of her wished she'd taken the time to cherish that more while she could.

Later that afternoon, Andrew arrived at the house as promised.

Meredith answered the door and was trying her best to not make eye contact for too long. "Andrew." She acknowledged.

"Meredith." He replied shortly.

His dark hair had the freshly washed look to it, and it was confirmed to Meredith that his hair had indeed just been washed when the aroma of his shampoo she loved faintly hit her nose.

He wore a pair of black colored jeans, maroon button down top with his black leather jacket over it. Meredith found herself weirdly pissed off over his audacity to show up at her house looking the way he did after ending things between them.

Sure, his exact words were "take some time" but it all meant the same to Meredith.

Before they could say anything further, Ellis ran up to the door. "Drew!" She yelled happily, running into his arms.

"Hey ladybug!" Andrew said, lifting her up and spinning her around, causing Ellis to burst into a fit of giggles.

"Ready for some bike riding?" He asked when he put her down.

"I'm ready!" Ellis exclaimed excitedly.

"Not so fast, missy. Don't forget your helmet, elbow and knee pads." Meredith reminded her.

"Oh yeah! Be right back!" Ellis said before running back upstairs.

Meredith shook her head smiling as she looked over at Andrew. Her smile immediately faded when the realization once again set in. They weren't together anymore. He wasn't there to see her. He was simply being nice because that's the type of person he is.

Andrew took notice of Meredith standing off to the side near the stairs, careful to maintain the distance between them. She had her arms wrapped around herself as if she were protecting herself from something.

This distance between them felt unnatural. His heart wanted nothing more than to close that space between them, to touch her- just once more.

"I'm gonna go check on Ellis." Meredith said before disappearing up the stairs.

Moments later, she came back down with Ellis who was wearing her helmet as well as elbow and knee pads.

Andrew was now sitting on the couch with Zola and Bailey while they showed him one of Bailey's newest comic books.

"I'm ready Drew!" Ellis said to him.

"Awesome, let's go" Andrew said, taking her hand and walking outside.

Meredith sat on the swing on her front porch while Andrew helped Ellis get on her bike.

She watched as he held Ellis steady on her bike and she peddled slowly on the driveway.

When they got to the sidewalk and peddled for a bit, she saw Andrew say something to Ellis to which she nodded. Andrew then let go of the back of her seat and she was peddling on her own.

She did end up falling down, but Ellis being the brave little girl she is, got right back up and wanted to keep going.

Andrew was so patient with her and they kept at it until she could peddle all on her own without falling down.

"I did it mommy I did it!" Ellis called out to her.

"You sure did! I'm so proud of you Ellie!" Meredith responded.

Eventually, Ellis was ready to take a break and went inside for a snack while Meredith and Andrew stayed outside.

"Thanks for today. Ellis really had her heart set on this and I didn't know how to tell her no or explain to her.." Meredith said.

"Well, hey, if the kids ever need anything, don't hesitate to ask. I can still come around every once in a while," Andrew offered.

"Andrew, no." Meredith sighed in frustration.

"What?" He asked.

"Nothing. Just forget it. It's been a good day, let's not ruin it." Meredith shook her head, rolling her eyes and averting his gaze.

"No. Dammit, Meredith, this is our problem now. Let's talk about this." Andrew said, taking a seat on the swing and facing her.

Meredith sighed and after a brief moment of silence she started talking. "I don't..want you to be the guy who 'comes around every once in a while.'"

Andrew looked away. "Okay, then I won't. I just thought it'd be easier for the kids if.."

"That's not what I'm saying, Andrew!" Meredith snapped, cutting him off.

"Then what exactly are you saying?" Andrew replied.

"I'm saying I don't want you to be that guy because..because you are so much more than that. You're excellent with kids and they love you but you..you've also gone above and beyond for me, even when I didn't deserve it." Meredith told him.

"And I know, you say you do those things because you love me. And I love you too, Andrew. So very much." Meredith continued, "And you know that. But you also said something that's been eating away at me ever since.. you said that I don't respect you. That couldn't be further from the truth. Maybe I've had a crappy way of showing it thus far but Andrew I do respect you. As a brilliant surgeon, as my life partner, my lover, my friend. I promise I do."

Andrew's expression softened as he took in every word Meredith was saying and allowing it to fully sink in. He looked at her, her eyes were wide and open with vulnerability.

She took his hand and squeezed it gently. "Andrew.."

Her familiar touch almost electrifying, he instantly craved more.

"Those things you said before really hurt me, Mer. It made me question everything. Our relationship, whether or not you loved me as much as I love you.." Andrew said.

Meredith rubbed his hand. "I know, I know. And I'm sorry. I really am. And I realize those are just words but I'm willing to do the work to prove it to you."

Andrew suddenly felt lighter, as if a heavy weight had been lifted from him and he could breathe easier again.

"There's nothing else in this world I want more than to make this work, for us to move forward..together." Andrew said as he traced his thumb across her knuckles and gently squeezed her hand.

"Me too, Andrew. We're in this together, okay? Always." She said.

"Always." He repeated with a smile.

Just then, the kids all appeared at the doorway.

"Hey mommy is Andrew staying for dinner?" Bailey asked.

Meredith looked at Andrew. "That's up to Andrew." She replied.

The kids began pleading with him, giving their best puppy dog face.

"Sure, I don't see why not." Andrew said to which he was met with happy cheers.

He looked down to see that him and Meredith were still holding hands and they continued holding hands as they walked back into the house with the children.

Staying for dinner, staying forever, Meredith could only hope it all meant the same thing.


End file.
